Never Too Far
by Sang-Hyukz-babie
Summary: Someone, or something, is haunting Bakura in his dreams. But when this "dream" becomes a reality, how will it affect Bakura's life? Pairings: Y/Y.B Only for mature readers, please. Contains rape and violence.
1. Default Chapter

"Never Too Far"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N: I just wrote this.I don't know why, but if you like it, then I'll write more. So far, I have Y.Bakura/Yami coupling.  
  
  
  
Warning: This is yaoi. If you don't understand what that means, it's boy x boy coupling, ok? If you don't like it, then get out.  
  
dialogue in dreams Bakura's thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura.don't let me go.hold on to me.please.don't go.  
  
The faint whisper of words awoke Bakura with a sudden start. Sweat was beading on his face, and he was breathing fast, in pants. It wasn't the first time he had heard that voice. He had heard the same voice for the past few weeks. Who could it be? It couldn't be anyone he knew, because the voice didn't sound anything like anyone he knew.  
  
Bakura.help me.the voice whispered in his ear again. Frightened, Bakura looked around the room. No one else was there, except himself. "Who's there?" He cried out.  
  
Bakura.promise me.This time the voice sounded as if it was coming from someone right next to him. "Promise you what? Who are you?" he cried again.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was an insane laugh and he could hear a knife stabbing someone repeatedly. Not only could he hear it, he could see it. The knife covered with blood after the murder, the slumped body slowly dying, and the murderer standing in front of the victim laughing. He couldn't see their faces, though. The surroundings were dark and foggy, and he couldn't see anything except for the moon's light glistening off the knife. The vision kept playing itself over and over again.  
  
He watched as the assassin took out a gun and shot the victim several times after he had stabbed him. Then, the victim lay still, so still, that he was sure he/she was dead. Bakura just stood there, not believing what he had just witnessed. He had always the same nightmare for weeks, but this was the first time he had seen the murder. I can't be scared of just a thing like this.I've never been frightened since I was five.what's wrong with me? I've done worse things than this in the past.why is this dream keep haunting me?  
  
Then, he saw him, the murderer turn around to face him. He was sure that the killer wouldn't be able to see him. Even he himself didn't know where he was. But the killer was walking towards him.with a gun in his hand.  
  
You're next Bakura.and the killer raised his gun.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Bakura yelled, and the vision ended. His hands clutched onto his hair, trying to shake himself out of the frightful vision, as tears of distraught flowed down his face.  
  
All of a sudden, the windows as well as the doors in his room flung open as fierce, cold wind blew in. Bakura heard that hysterical laugh again.I will hunt you down, Bakura.you cannot escape this time.then it was gone. The wind had calmed down, the windows closed on their own, and Bakura sat on his bed, terrified to death, that he couldn't move.  
  
At once, after hearing Bakura scream, Yami and Ryou ran into Bakura's room. "Bakura, what's wrong?" Ryou asked as he yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
Concerned for the younger light, Yami said, "Ryou, go back to sleep. You should get plenty of rest. I'll take care of Bakura. If I need you, I'll call you."  
  
Ryou muttered, "Okay, good night Bakura. You, too, Yami," as he went back to his own room to sleep.  
  
With Ryou gone, Yami turned and sat next to Bakura, whose face turned pale and sweat was beading down his face. Stroking the pale, small face with gentle hands, Yami turned Bakura's face towards him. Yami never had seen Bakura so scared before, that he would be trembling. He had never seen Bakura cry for anything. But now, tears were flowing down from his lover's beautiful almond shaped eyes, and he began to worry.  
  
"Bakura, what's wrong? Tell me, I could help you. This has been happening every night for weeks. Bakura, don't keep secrets from me. Whatever it is, I'll try to help you, whichever way I can. You know I will. I love you Bakura.don't keep things from me. I'm beginning to worry about you," said Yami with concern, as he held Bakura close, stroking his back while his lover wept.  
  
After a while, Bakura calmed down. Still holding tightly onto Yami, he said, "Yami. this isn't something that you can solve. I don't even know if they're real.but they know my name.the vision keeps on reappearing every night.I-I think I'm scared."  
  
"Bakura.I don't even know what the problem is.how do you know I can't help you? I."  
  
"Yami, listen to me. I don't even know if this thing is real. It's probably just another nightmare, but if it is some kind of a warning or something, then.I'll figure it out by myself. I don't need your help on this one, Yami," said Bakura, as he pulled away from Yami, quickly drying the last tears that flowed from his eyes.  
  
Yami winced at the words, but soon smiled faintly to let Bakura know that he respected his wishes. "If that's what you want, Bakura, then I'll stand out of the way. But if you need any help, then you know that you can tell me." he said, as he got up from the bed to leave. Bakura just nodded and then Yami left the room, leaving Bakura in his room alone.  
  
Not being able to go back to sleep, Bakura went over to open his window. The dark night was so calm, despite what happened just a few minutes ago, but it was so cold. He leaned over the windowsill and felt the gentle breeze of autumn rustle his hair.  
  
He closed his eyes to think when he heard something. It sounded like someone screaming, but when he opened his eyes, he couldn't see anyone, nor hear the voice.  
  
"I must be hallucinating." he muttered to himself. Getting tired, Bakura closed the window to try and get back to sleep. It was then that he noticed something that he never noticed before. There was a writing of red letters, written in neat letters, on his mirror.  
  
"Where did this come from?" he said, as he went over to his mirror to examine what the red writings were. He got a little bit of the red liquid on his finger and looked at it closely. He could not believe what it was. It was blood. Where did this come from? He thought, as he frantically tried to think of answers. Getting nowhere, he looked at the message written on the mirror. It read:  
  
By night the predator will get its prey, Dark will lay outside, also in the core of the predator, Excruciating pain will it provide, Sharp, flaming talons, gripping the prey at every limb, Prey screaming, but who's to hear?  
  
You've left your comfort zone, Arriving right on time for my little trap, For revenge is my sole purpose of life, You scream and cry, but you are deaf to everyone else, I'll inject my poison into your body.  
  
Count down, my little prey, 'til the time you die. Count every little minute, second, millisecond, For your time is soon over. I'll take you to my nest, off you my young will feast, Where no heart has ever escaped.  
  
You're my prisoner from now, No heart, joy, tears, Instead, won't you now prefer darkness?  
  
Only a shadow can nourish a shadow, But by sunlight, Your shadow will be gone, Lifeless, because soon, you'll join your beloved, Under the ground.  
  
My little Bakura, can you guess what game I'm playing at?  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
I read the writing over and over again. I couldn't understand what it was trying to say to me. Who wrote this? It couldn't have been Yami or Ryou, because they left before the writing was even there. If this is blood, then where did it come from?  
  
'Only a shadow can nourish a shadow.' What's that supposed to mean? This whole thing is confusing me. Wait a minute. But by sunlight / Your shadow will be gone, / Lifeless, because soon, you'll join your beloved, / Under the ground.My little Bakura, can you guess what game I'm playing at?'  
  
"Yami."  
  
Suddenly, my heart skipped a beat as I heard something that sounded like a loud screeching of a car. I just stood there, not knowing what to do when I heard the same sound about three more times.  
  
"YAMI!" I yelled, as I ran to what seemed like miles away. My heart was pounding as if I ran for miles and miles. I didn't know where I was going, but my heart seemed to lead me there. All I knew is that Yami's life counted on my being there.  
  
A/N: ^^;; I thought that was pretty confusing.I don't know. I just wrote it for some unknown reason because I was bored. Hope you liked it! Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: ^^;; This is the first story that I have written so fast.^^  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to add this to chapter 1. but I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY STORY IN THIS WHOLE WEB-SITE.  
  
Warning: This story does contain yaoi, which is boy x boy pairing, so if you don't like it, as I've already told you before in chapter 1, GET OUT. Thank you.  
  
Summary: This chapter is going to be on Yami's point of view.in chapter 1, he left Bakura's room after they talked.he's staying in Ryou's house for the night, I guess.and what happened during that time until when Bakura heard the shots.  
  
Yami's P.O.V.  
  
I trudged down the hallway towards the spare room, in which I was staying at, after I left Bakura. I couldn't figure out what emotions were running through my head. I was baffled and frustrated mostly. Why wouldn't Bakura let me help him? After all we've been through together, he won't let me help him in this one thing. I couldn't understand why.  
  
I closed the door behind me when I reached the room and lied down on the bed. Tears of distraught threatened to spill, but I quickly wiped it away. I couldn't cry now.not while I needed to be strong for my lover, Bakura.  
  
I got up from the bed to close the window and draw the curtains, so that the moonlight won't bother me while I was sleeping. I never liked having the window open. Sure, it's nice to have fresh air, but it leaves me cold and leaves me feeling so alone, like the last leaf of the autumn tree that falls before winter arrives. Before I close the window, I look one last time at the night sky. The dark blankets the night sky, shimmering with stars. Nothing looks more beautiful than this. It kind of reminded me of Bakura. He was so dark and cold, yet so beautiful. But no one can touch the sky; it's impossible. Just like Bakura, you might think you're so close to him, but then he's not.not even me. I am not saying that he was cold-hearted, because no one can have a cold heart. He always had a thing with me. Somewhere in there, in the deep hidden chamber in his heart, I do believe Bakura has his emotions stored in there.  
  
Suddenly, there was a cold, harsh breeze that swept by so quick, closing the window with a thud. I shiver from the coldness it has made the room become. I wonder if this is how Bakura feels? You might think you would know him well, but think again, you realize that you don't even know one- third of him. You can't get near him, at least not close enough for him to feel comfortable with you. I told him that I loved him, and yes, he told me that he loved me too, but how deep is his love for me? I don't think I'll ever know. Nobody will ever know. Not even Ryou, his light, who seems to know everything about him. It hurts me to see him turn away from me.  
  
I can't think anymore. I need rest, but I don't think I'll get any tonight. I just want to lie down on the bed and maybe sleep will drift over me.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
As soon as Yami draped the curtains over the window, the room was enclosed in complete darkness. Yami shivered as a cold breath came down on his neck that sent chills up his spine. Yami gasped as cold hands wrapped themselves tightly around his waist as he was pulled back meeting another figure.  
  
The figure laughed coldly as he said, "My, my, my, what have we here today? I do believe I've found a quite valuable prey tonight."  
  
Panicked, Yami abruptly turned around and faced the unknown figure. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"  
  
"I would stay quiet if I were you, my dear pharaoh. You're my game for the night. You like to play games, don't you? But in this game, I'll be dominant," the unknown said, as one hand snaked around Yami's waist and pulled him closer, and the fingers of the other entwining in Yami's bangs. Yami groaned at the sudden contact with the cold body as he struggled to pull away from the grip. Obviously, the other was much stronger than he was. He couldn't see anything in the complete darkness, but he could feel the cold smirk on the other as he watched him struggle.  
  
"BAKU-" Yami began to call for Bakura's help, but was cut off by icy lips roughly claiming his by force. The other's tongue licked his bottom lips and begged for entrance, but had little success. Growling with frustration, the other bit down on his bottom lips harshly, making Yami gasp and slipping his tongue inside to explore every corner of his mouth.  
  
Yami's hands gripped onto the other's shoulders, and with enough force, pulled the other off enough to withdraw his mouth from the stranger's. Between pants, he managed to speak. "Whoever you are, you better get out of here, because I'm not alone in this house." Abruptly, he was met with a harsh slap from the stranger, which left his face stinging.  
  
The stranger chortled and said; "Don't you think I know you're not here alone, former pharaoh? You see, I don't care. Whether you are alone, or not, you are mine for the night." As he spoke, he closed and locked the door. "Don't be frightened, Yami, I won't hurt you, too bad, for now," he said as he roughly pushed Yami onto the bed.  
  
Startled, Yami attempted to get off the bed, but was pushed down by the rough hands gripped on his shoulders. "Look, I don't even know who you are, or what you want from me, but I'll make sure that you'll regret it," he said as he continued to strive to get free. "No, you're wrong there, pharaoh, for I'll enjoy every little minute of this," teased the intruder, claiming Yami's lips again by surprise into a heated kiss. Yami whimpered as the other's tongue found it's way into his mouth, slowly enjoying the taste.  
  
Yami's POV  
  
I tried to pull away, but he was too strong. He maintained the grip on my shoulders and kept his claim on my lips as he slowly pushed his weight on me, getting him on the bed. Finally, he broke off my swollen lips, which kept me panting heavily like a dog, and chuckled. Irritated by this whole antic I asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
"I like the way you're putting up with your struggles, Yami. You have too much energy. I like my preys to struggle; it makes everything more fun. I like to tease my prey all night long. But don't worry. You'll enjoy this as much as I will. By the end, you'll be too tired to put up a struggle, or maybe."  
  
"Maybe what?" I muttered. I didn't like the way he was talking, at all.  
  
"Oh, I won't tell you that. It would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it? You can keep guessing if you want."  
  
"But-" I began, but groaned as I felt his hot mouth over my neck. Ra, please make this all a dream. I can feel him growing hard as he sat straddling my legs and grinding his pelvis onto mine. His erection is grinding against mine, and I can feel my pants growing a bit uncomfortable. My mind doesn't like it, but my body has already given up. I cry out and moan as his teeth sink into my neck, but he uses his skilled tongue to mend that wound. I close my eyes tightly, and my hands search for something to grab on, not being able to handle the sensational feeling he is giving me, and finally grabs onto the blanket underneath. No, I take that back. I don't mean that I enjoy doing this, but-  
  
"You're enjoying this, aren't you, pharaoh?" My thoughts were interrupted by this question as he pulled off from the wet kisses he left on my neck. My face was flushed, I think he could tell that. That's why he asked me. "I-I." I didn't know what to say. My body was enjoying it, but my mind wasn't. "Did your lover do this with you yet?" he asked, as he bent down and began to hungrily suck on my neck, again.  
  
I have been in bed with Bakura; I'm not as innocent as you think I am, you know. That was what I was planning to answer, if he didn't attack me so suddenly. I gasp at the sudden warmth that the kisses provided, and mewled softly as he let go of one grip on my shoulder and his hand traveled down my chest, and under my shirt. My pants become ragged, as the pleasure just sweeps over my body. Sweat comes down my face, pressing my bangs against my face. I can feel my body sweating everywhere. I body arches into his touch as he moves his hand skillfully under my shirt, teasing me endlessly. I can feel him smirk from the reaction he is getting from me. My body longs for more contact as my moans become incredibly difficult to handle, and my throbbing erection under my garments is very uncomfortable. I try to suppress the pleasure and my cries, but I'm helpless. How can I be doing this to Bakura? I feel so dirty.  
  
I groan as he leaves my neck. My body aches for more contact, but he uses his weight to keep me down, and chuckles. "How badly do you want this, pharaoh? Do you want it badly?" What kind of question is that? Of course - "Y-yes." No! I meant no! He pulls me into another kiss, and says, "If that's what the pharaoh wants, then that's what he'll get."  
  
Now the other hand that was gripping on my shoulder leaves me, but I don't do anything. My eyelids are half closed as I feel his rough hands rip apart my shirt. I shiver from the sudden coldness, but moan as his hands caress my skin. My hands are gripping tighter onto the blanket. God, I wish I can find something else to hold onto. These blankets aren't really helping much. My body craves for more touch. I long for him to be inside me. "P-please." I heard myself beg, not knowing what I was begging for.  
  
He chuckles and brushes my bangs away with his hands. "Shh.don't be too loud, my pharaoh. I'm going to have to cover your mouth if you can't be a little more quiet." His hands leave my face as he trails down my upper body again. I groan as his hot mouth and tongue trail down, nipping and licking down my torso. I grind my teeth roughly to suppress my cry as he takes one nipple into his mouth and bites down harshly and then his skilled tongue licks over the wound. He does the same with the other one, sneering at the reaction he got from me.  
  
I can't hold it anymore. I try muffling my cries, but the pleasure overtakes me too powerfully. I need release, badly. My hands are trying to reach for his, like the way Bakura holds mine in order for me to know that he is with me. But this isn't Bakura. My hands find his, but he pulls back. I groan when he leaves my stomach and searches for something in his pockets. "Let's make this more interesting," he says, as he takes a pair of handcuffs and cuffs my hands to the bedposts. I don't care what he does; I just need him, now. I can feel him sweating now. He takes off his jacket and his shirt. I can't see anything, but I can feel that this person wasn't a small man. He groans as his erection rubs against mine; his also wanting release.  
  
Then he goes back to trailing wet, hungry kisses down my torso, hearing pleasurable moans from me. His long hair brushes against my stomach softly. It tickles me a bit, but I can't laugh. He breathes hot air on my abdomen, giving me more of the sensational feelings he is giving me. I need him more than ever. My eyes open wide and my mouth lets out a loud gasp as his tongue attacks my navel. I can feel him lick his lips as he whispered in his seductive, sexy voice, "I'm going to give you what you want. You're enjoying this, aren't you?"  
  
I feel my head bobbing up and down absently. His hands trail down my upper body and reach my pants. Unbuttoning the pants, he pulls it down along with my boxers with ease. I moan as his hands slide down my legs as he pulls down my pants. He caresses my inner thighs, just trying to tease me even longer. I pull at the handcuffs, which cut into my wrists, drawing blood. Ra, I need to touch him. I need him. With a nasty smirk, he takes my length in all the way; his throat relaxed so that he can take me in deeply. I muffle my cry as the heat from his wet mouth covers my length. His tongue skillfully teases me, licking up and down the shaft. I arch into his mouth, and he is prepared as he takes me in deeply. I can't help but cry out and whimper desperately at the fantasy that he is giving me. His head bobs up and down my length as I continue to long to touch him, tugging fiercely at the restraints. I began to pant loudly as I finally release violently into his mouth. He swallows all of it, licking his lips after.  
  
Sweat beading down my face, my eyes are too tired to open. He awakes me again with his rough touch between my legs, saying, "Satisfied, my pharaoh? You had your pleasure, now it's my turn." With that, he got off me and took off his pants and lower garment while my eyes wandered around the room, dazed with pleasure.  
  
"This is going to hurt." I can hear him say as he covered my mouth with his hands. I'm too dazed to think about how much this is going to hurt. I felt him kiss my forehead as he got on the bed again, his hand staying on my mouth. I felt him straddling my legs, but no pain, yet.  
  
Suddenly, he plunged deep into me without warning. Without even preparing me. I did scream; it hurt so much. He moaned loudly from the heat around his length. It's nothing like people imagine it to be. They make it sound like a pleasurable thing, but it hurts so much as he rips apart the muscles inside of me. Immediately, my body reacted by tears flowing down my face and my hands were fiercely trying to clench onto something. Without letting me adjust to his size, he began to pound into me deeply, increasing his speed and each thrust was more powerful. My head thrashed wildly on the pillow, my mind trying so hard not to think of the excruciating pain. His length felt too big since I was not prepared. I can feel his cold stare upon me as I kept on crying, each thrust pounding into me more deeply, ripping apart the muscles. I felt the blood flowing down my inner legs and onto the blanket. He was panting loudly as he was coming near his release.  
  
You ask me why I'm feeling so much pain when I've already done this with Bakura? Bakura was gentler on me. He knew how much it would hurt, so he prepared me for it, and was gentle on my first time with him. But this was different. He was not hesitant, and didn't care whether I was prepared or not. It felt like he was constantly stabbing me with a sword. I wished I would lose my conscious, so that I wouldn't have to feel this.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, he came violently. His arms, which were supporting him from falling, finally gave way and he fell onto me. After he recovered somewhat, he removed his hand from my mouth and pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss. I was disgusted, but I couldn't do anything. I was still crying from the pain. Then, he pulled out of me, getting his clothes and dressing up.  
  
"Let me go." I begged, tears flowing from my eyes.  
  
I felt him look over to me and chuckle. "You look pathetic, pharaoh. What kind of a lover are you?" Those words struck me like a blade going through my own heart. I was so ashamed of betraying Bakura in his own house. "You forced me into this! Now let me go!" I cried. He slapped me brutally and said, "I forced you? Huh.who's the one that wanted it so badly? I just gave what you wanted," he said, now fully dressed. "And don't think I'll let you go now. I'm not done with you yet." It was true; I was the one who begged him for it. But it still didn't give him the right to keep me like this. "Please.just let me go."  
  
Ignoring my plea, he asked, "Yami, do you like death?" Startled by this question, I asked, "Why do you ask me that?"  
  
"Just answer my question. Do you like death by knives, or by guns?" Still confused, I said, "I really don't like either."  
  
"Oh, really? But then you'll have to get used to it so soon," he said, smirking nastily. My eyes widened as I realized what he meant. Before I could say anything, he covered my mouth with a cloth. "Can't let anybody hear you, can we?" Before I realized what he said, excruciating pain seared through my body. I felt blood come up my throat as I cried. Enjoying this, the other took out the blade and repeatedly stabbed me over and over again. I wanted to cry out with all my strength, but I didn't have any. I felt my body growing cold as doubled in pain. Bakura.help me.please.  
  
For some unknown reason, I heard him open the curtains again, letting the moonlight creep through the closed windows. "You said you didn't mind guns either, pharaoh?" No.please.don't kill me. "Bye-bye, pharaoh.forever."  
  
With that, I heard him pull the trigger. That's all I heard before I felt pain beyond what I can handle. He shot me several times in my chest, each bullet like thousands of knives stabbing at you mercilessly. I knew I was dying.I could feel my lungs beginning to give up.I was bleeding to death internally.but for some reason, I felt like I deserved this. I couldn't live with deceiving Bakura.how could I ever look at him in the face again? But I can't handle this pain. a little hope came to me when I heard Bakura call my name. I wanted to answer back, but all I could produce was more blood. I didn't see him go, but I knew that stranger had gone, as soon as he heard Bakura. I could at least apologize to Bakura.but there was one more problem.the door was locked from the inside.  
  
A/N: Hehehe.that was my first lemon. I feel so evil. ^^;; How was that? Good? Bad? Please R & R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Ok. I got the plot. I got the first two chapters down. But.I CAN'T WRITE THIS CHAPTER! MY MIND IS OUT OF FOCUS!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I need to put this in every chapter? I DO NOT OWN YU-GI- OH!  
  
Warning: Yaoi coupling. Which means, boy x boy coupling, okay? If you don't like it, then please, I've asked.pretty nicely the first two chapters, GET OUT OF HERE. Thank you.  
  
Summary:  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
I banged on the door several times with my fist. The door was locked, I could tell that, but why wasn't Yami opening it? "Yami! Open this door! What's going on in there?" I cried as I tried pushing all my weight against the door to see if it would open. "Yami! Please, open the door," I demanded. I could hear heavy pants, each breath trying to grasp air in the lungs. I could hear him cry and whimper. "Yami, can you hear me?" I asked once again to see if he'd respond. I could hear that he was trying, but his voice was so faint that it just drifted off.  
  
Suddenly, there was a hand on my shoulder. I was half scared out of my wits, but turning around, I saw that it was only Ryou, who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Bakura, what's wrong with Yami? Why are you banging on the door? If you need another key, then you could have asked me instead of waking me up all of a sudden." I was so glad I could have just kissed my light. But I knew that would be wrong, since Ryou was with Malik. "Ryou, get me the keys and call 911 and tell them that we need those ambulance or whatever they're called."  
  
Ryou sighed and said, "It is called an ambulance, Bakura." "I don't care what it's called, just get me the keys, hurry!" Ryou quickly went back to his room and soon he was back with a key. "Good, now go make the call." He just nodded and went away.  
  
Putting the key into the doorknob, I turned it and heard the door unlock with a click. I took a deep breath, not knowing what I would find in there. I just hoped it wasn't too bad. I won't be able to stand it if anything bad happened to Yami. My hand trembled as it reached for the knob and turned it. Taking another deep breath, I forced myself to go inside.  
  
For a second, I thought I have just been to hell. I couldn't believe it. No, I forced myself not to believe it. I just stood there, trembling like a fool, not being able to do anything while my lover was in such pain. No, this couldn't happen. "Yami." I said as tears threatening to spill stung the back of my eyes. I hoped he could still hear me.  
  
I heard him gasp for more air and with all his strength, I heard him say, "Bakura.I-I'm sorry.please forgive me."  
  
I ran to his side, covering his body with a blanket to keep him warm and wiped the tears on his eyes. "Don't be sorry, Yami. You're going to be okay. Ryou's calling the hospital, and they're going to be here soon. They'll help you get better." I couldn't help but cry at the thought of him knowing that he was dying. I went to work on the handcuffs that kept his hands from moving. "Bakura.it's no use.I can't.breathe." He could barely get those words out of his mouth as he doubled over with cough. "Don't say that. You're going to be okay."  
  
I tried to break off the handcuffs that were cutting through Yami's wrists without hurting him, but it was no use. I could feel him giving up. His eyes were drooping every second and it was taking him more energy to breathe. "Damn.I can't get these off!" I tried hitting at it with anything I could find, but it was still no use.  
  
"Bakura.try the knife."  
  
I looked over at the bloody knife that lay on the floor. Grabbing the knife, I picked at the lock with the point, finally getting one open. Now there was the other lock. This one was easier, now that I knew how to do it. Getting both of his hands free, I waited for the ambulance to come so that Yami could get to the hospital.  
  
"I know it hurts, Yami, but please try to hold on a little bit longer." I said, trying to comfort him. Fool, I said to myself, I didn't even know how much pain he was going through.  
  
Soon, Ryou came in and said, "Bakura, they're going to be here in ten minutes at the most."  
  
"Ten minutes? Why are they taking so long? Can't they see someone's life is in danger?" I said, frustrated by this whole thing.  
  
"Bakura.they're trying. I told them it was an emergency and they said they are leaving immediately. Please try to calm down." He said, backing off from me. He didn't like it when I got angry.  
  
Trying to calm myself, I said, "All right. Call Yugi and tell him to come to the hospital. Call Yugi and Yugi only. I don't want the whole gang there."  
  
"All right," he muttered as he left.  
  
Ten minutes seemed endless as it got harder for Yami to breathe. I feared that each breath he took might be his last. I held his hand in mine, trying to assure him that I was there with him. "Yami.hold on."  
  
After what seemed like forever, the ambulance finally arrived. By that time, Yami's whole body was becoming cold and pale. He took long pauses between each breath. "You're going to be all right, Yami. They're here." I said, stroking his pale face with my hands.  
  
~ At the hospital ~  
  
Yami was immediately rushed into the emergency room. Doctors and nurses kept running in and out, none of them speaking to us. Somehow, when I told Ryou to only call Yugi, the whole gang seemed to have heard and came. Yugi was crying. The others were trying to comfort him, but he wouldn't stop crying. I knew how he must feel.I was about to burst into tears, but I didn't want to show everyone that I was weak. Was crying for a loved one weakness? I'm not sure, but I don't want to take my chance.  
  
I paced around the waiting area, holding all the anger and frustration inside me. Who could have done this to him? Why did it have to happen to my Yami?  
  
Hours passed and Ryou and Yugi had fallen asleep. The others were nearly falling asleep, or were having a conversation on their own. I wasn't spoken to, nor did I want to be spoken to. It's been a long time since I last saw the doctors. What was going on in there? I wish I knew, but I didn't. Seconds, minutes, hours ticked by and still nobody would tell me what happened.  
  
It was nearly 3 a.m. when they brought him out. Everyone else was sleeping, except me. When they brought him out, everyone woke up. Yugi immediately ran up to the bed that carried Yami, but the doctors wouldn't let us see him because he still needed intensive care.  
  
I grabbed one of the doctors that came out of the emergency room before they carried Yami off to a room. "Is he going to be all right?" My voice squeaked out as I asked him. I braced myself for the worst possible, but hoping that Yami will get better.  
  
The doctor sighed deeply as he said, "You got him here too late. At this rate, he might not have a lot of time." Then he walked off.  
  
I just stood there as if I was paralyzed. It seemed as if the words took the breath out of me. It can't be true.Yami will never leave me.he promised that he'd never leave me.  
  
".He promised." I heard myself mutter, tears now flowing freely down my face. Before I could break down, I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Bakura, are you all right?" Ryou asked worriedly. Ryou had the looks of an angel even when his eyes were half-closed from being so tired. I embraced my hikari, shaking my head. "No.I'm not." He returned my embrace, saying, "Let's go see Yami. Maybe he's awake."  
  
He took my hand and led me to the room where Yami was staying. On the door, it read "Room 134C." Before I went in, I asked, "Where are Yugi and the others?" "The others needed to take Yugi home.he broke down when they told him about Yami's conditions. He'll be back tomorrow, I'm sure."  
  
Ryou and I walked into the room. A nurse was there, injecting insulin and blood with the tubes that snaked out of Yami's body. Machines connected to his body, breathing for him. The nurse turned toward us when we went in. Her grim face told us that Yami was in no good condition. "He's in a coma right now. He lost too much blood, so we'll have to keep him in a coma with the painkillers until he gets better." She smiled faintly and walked out.  
  
Ryou led me towards the bed, where Yami lay motionless. I looked down at his pale, lifeless face and I felt hot tears running down my face. I stroked his face gently, hoping that he'll respond or wake up. There was no response from him. He didn't even know that I was there. He took long pauses between each breath, making me nervous all over again. "Yami." I said as I entwined my fingers with his, hoping that he'll know somehow that I was there with him, wherever he was.  
  
I turned to Ryou and said, "Ryou, go back home. You have school in the morning and you haven't gotten any good sleep tonight. I'm sorry."  
  
Ryou smiled and said, "Don't be sorry. You know I'll do anything for you, Bakura. I'll go home then. You're going to stay here, right?"  
  
I nodded slowly. Ryou nodded back and he too, left.  
  
After Ryou left, I pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat on it. I held Yami's hand in my own again, thinking whoever that did this to Yami will pay.  
  
A/N: End of Chapter 3! Yami didn't die.yet. I don't know if I should make the guy and OC or one of the characters in Yu-Gi-Oh. Have any suggestions? ^^ Please R & R! 


End file.
